


Powered Fates

by SilverShadow1653



Series: Elemental Destiny [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Original Fiction, hydrokinesis, pyrokinesis, superpower au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverShadow1653/pseuds/SilverShadow1653
Summary: Water and Fire, two seemingly different elements that clash no matter what.  The force of the ocean and the power of flames.  Two forces of nature that supposedly will always oppose each other.  One might not think their just as similar as they are different...





	Powered Fates

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings from the realm of darkness, SilverShadow here. I decided I wanted to post another story that I finished quite awhile ago, and hopefully you guys will enjoy it! It’s one of my longer stories, so I do hope you enjoy it. Just a side note, Yuna calls Derrik “Dark”, as that’s sorta the nickname she has for him. And I sorta suck at writing fight scenes, so sorry about that. Constructive criticism is allowed!

I never asked for this gift, I was just born with it. Ever since I was young, I had control over water. It didn't matter what type it was. Ground water, fresh water, salt water, tap water, you name it, I could control it. My parents thought it was a special gift, but they knew others wouldn't think so. So I kept my powers hidden from the world. I would practice it in secret, but other then that, no one else but my sister, Yumiko, knew what I was capable of. She supported the practice of my powers, even helped me practice them despite the fact she didn't have any powers. She even made me a suit that matched my powers, going as far as having me fuse some of my water into the suit. How she managed to do that, I have no idea. She made it in hopes I would use it and do great things, making sure I brought it everywhere with me in my bag. I thought I would never get a chance to use it. Everything else in my life was normal, other then my powers. It was when I was 16, however, that was when everything in my life changed.   
At first, I didn't know what was going on. I just heard the screams of terrified people as they went running down the street. I looked down the street at what they were running from and I felt my heart drop. Fire was spreading everywhere,the flames flickering brightly and dangerously. But it was who started the fire, that's what shocked me. A male, who looked to be around the same age or a little older then me, was standing in the middle of the flames. But.... it wasn't hurting him. No, in fact, the flames were coming from his hands. He wore a suit that almost camouflaged with the burning flames he created. Even the mask he wore that hide his eyes and identity looked like the dangerous element he commanded. His laughter rang out, making the whole scene much more sinister. It took me a few moments before I started to run. I ran into a small shed that hadn't burst into flames. I quickly took out the suit, looking down at it. As I changed into it, I knew that what I was about to do, would make everything different. I placed the mask on my face, feeling the cold, yet comfortable feeling. I didn't hesitate as I ran out, immediately starting to shoot water at the flames. The sound of crackles and sizzles filled the air as the fire started to go out. It didn't take long for the male to notice what I was doing, glaring at me. I glared back at him, the mask hiding my eyes, but not my anger. It was on that day the 'Melodious Siren' was born. It was that day I became a superhero, fighting the 'Blazing Fury'. It was my responsibility now.   
It has difficult at times, but I managed. It actually felt amazing at times, being able to use my powers without fear of being ridiculed. In fact, Yumiko almost immediately figured out what I was doing after the first battle, saying and I quote, "There's no one else I know who can shoot water out of her hands, so don't deny it and start talking." I told her everything, not leaving anything out. She actually supported my decision, proud of what I was doing. I guess in a way, she's my behind the scenes help. She made adjustments to my suit, added things that could help me, even warned me that "If I'm in serious danger she's going to go after me." Guess she was right about taking engineer classes. I continued with my everyday life, going to school, talking with friends, but the moment Fury turned up, I had the joy of fighting him as Siren. Though, If I'm going to be honest, it's not just Joy I feel at being a hero, I feel scared as well. There's a reason why heroes keep their identities a secret. Being Siren has risks, the risk of Fury finding out who am I, and the risk of my loved ones getting into danger. In fact, the main reason I try to make sure the damage doesn't get out of hand, is because Yumiko practically swore that she would do anything to help if something went wrong. I don't want to be responsible for my sister getting hurt. And.... there's another person who I don't want getting hurt.... Dark.... I met him a few weeks after the battle started between Fury and I. He ended up in most of my classes after he transferred to the school. We got along surprisingly well, and soon, we started dating. I don't like keeping this secret from him, but there's no way I can risk putting him in danger. If he knew who I am, he could become a target.....   
It started out as another battle, keeping the fire at bay while sending out blasts of water. The fire seemed slightly hotter then usual, but I couldn't let that stop me. I heard a slight chuckle from behind me, and right as I turn around, a fireball nailed me in the stomach. I let out a short cry, flying back into a building. I hit the ground, holding my stomach weakly as I glared up at Fury, who was walking up to me with a smirk.  
"Well, seems that your slipping up Siren. If you keep making mistakes like that, one of those mistakes will be your last...." He taunted, the look in his eyes carrying a cruel glint. I glared up at him, slowly getting up.  
"Heh.... I make mistakes all the time... but I always fix them..." I grunted out, managing to get up. He scoffed slightly, raising his hand out as a small flame appeared.  
"Once I get rid of you.... everyone.... especially your loved ones... are going to burn...." His words rang in my head, my eyes going wide in shock. The image of Yumiko and Dark, burning in the flames flashed through my mind. Almost immediately, my eyes narrowed in anger.  
"There's no way... IM GOING TO LET YOU DO THAT!" I nearly screeched, a blast of water shooting out from my hand and hitting Fury dead on. A slight cry left him as he hit the road, just managing to get up. I ran at him, filled with fury. He glanced up at me, eyes widening, before darting into the forest. 'There's no way I'm letting him escape....!' I angrily thought as I chased after him. We ran deep into the forest, practically in a game of cat and mouse. Finally, with a grunt of frustration, a blasted a ball of water at his back, watching as he nearly flew forward, hitting a tree. He made no sound as he hit the ground, panting and unable to get up. I walked up to him, my eyes narrowed. He tiredly looked up at me, not moving or saying anything.  
"Seems you've finally run out of steam...." I muttered, feeling tense. I reached down, my hand going towards his mask.  
"Time to find out who you really are...." That was the only thing I said as I placed my hand on his mask. His whole body was tense, his eyes wide as I removed the one thing keeping his identity a secret. I felt my heart stop at what I saw. My grip on his mask loosened, falling to the ground. I stared, wide eyed in disbelief. 'N-no..... it can't be....' bright gold eyes stared up at me, slight confusion mixed in his expression. I backed away slightly, tears starting to well up in my eyes.  
"D-Dark.....?" I managed to gasp out, feeling my knees buckle slightly. His eyes went wide before narrowing, his body tense.  
"H-how do you know my name?!" He demanded, his facial expression dark. I didn't say anything, mixed emotions swirling inside me. I shakily reached up to my own mask, his expression turning into a shocked one as I placed my hands on my mask, taking it off before slowly lowering my arms, looking at him. A strangled gasp left him as he stared up at me, shocked.  
"Y-Yuna...?!" He managed to choke out, his whole face going pale. I shakily nodded, tears welling up in my eyes. He started murmuring to himself, shaking intensely. I couldn't make out much, but he almost sounded... regretful....  
"Dark." He lifted his head at the sound of my voice.  
"Dark... there's something I need to know..." I took a deep breath, trying to keep my voice from wavering.  
"Why.... why did you do all this... why would you use your power... your talent... your gift, for something like this?" I paused for a moment, a few tears trickling down my face.  
"And... did you ever really love me...?" I choked out. His face went completely white.  
"Was your love for me an act? Did you just date me, so you could use me? So you could look normal to others?" I managed to ask, tears streaming down my face. He looked at me with a pale face, his eyes filled with pain, regret, and.... tears... His breath wavered, trying to catch a breath. I looked down at him, waiting and hoping for an answer. When he didn't say anything, I felt my heart break. I choked back a sob, about to turn around and walk away.  
"I'm sorry....." The sound of his voice stopped me in my tracks.  
"All my life... I was told not to use my powers... I was told my flames would only bring pain and suffering... that others would ridicule me for being different.... I never learned to control it... only suppress it....Everyone else who didn't have a 'gift' lived happily... yet I had to suffer...." A slight growl left his mouth as he finished that sentence. I listened in silence, my eyes widening at his words.  
"Finally... I had enough of it...I wanted revenge.. If my power could only destroy... I was going to use it for destruction... it was the first time I used my so called 'gift'... and then Siren came along." I felt my breath hitch slightly as he stared up at me, a slight gleam of jealousy flashed in his eyes before disappearing.  
"You're power was the opposite of mine. You're 'gift' was a real gift. It wasn't pure destruction like me. After we fought for the first time and I retreated, I watched silently in hopes people would be frightened by you. That they would ridicule you for having a power similar to me... but of course not. They praised you for your helpful talent. Your water brings creation, but all my fire brings is destruction. We're completely different from one another... but..." The look in his eyes softened as he looked me in the eyes.  
"My love for you, was not an act. You are the joy in my life, my shining beacon of hope. You treated me kindly, even if you didn't know what I was. You made me feel something that I never had in my life, happiness." I felt my heart pound at his words, tears slowly trickling down my cheeks.  
"You... must hate me for everything I've done.... I can't be forgiven..." He slightly choked at his words, he looked like he was about to break down in sobs. I looked at him, staying quiet before I got down, sitting next to him. He looked at me, confusion in his eyes.  
"Dark, you think I can't forgive you... but I already have forgiven you." His eyes went wide.  
"W-what?! B-but-" I raised my hand, stopping him.  
"You think that we're complete opposites, but in reality, we're not so different. Because... I could've ended up just like you." He froze up.  
"I was told that even though I had a gift, others wouldn't think of it like that. I would've never used my powers, if it wasn't for my older sister, Yumiko." A small smile slowly grew on my face.  
"When we were alone together, she encouraged me to use my talent, she encouraged me to practice it. She showed me how these gifts aren't a curse. In fact, if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have become Siren. She made me my suit, in hopes that one day, I would do great things. If I never had Yumiko.... I could've become a villain.." A sigh left my mouth as I looked down.  
"But the reason why I fought Fury wasn't just because I wanted to protect everyone... it was because I could use my powers freely. I had no fear. I felt some sort of joy at fighting Fury, seeing how far my talent could go. In fact, I had come to realize that our talents are not so different." His expression slowly shifted into confusion.   
"But... fire can only destroy, water brings life..." He slowly spoke. I shook my head, before forming a small ball of water in my hand.  
"It may look like that, but there's so much more. Yes, it's true water is gentle and has the power of creation. But, it can be just as dangerous as fire." As I said this, the ball of water in my hand started swirling, the color turning slightly darker. Dark watched with wide eyes.  
"Hurricanes, storms, tsunamis, and whirlpools are the destructive side of water. And just as water can be as dangerous as fire..." I let the water evaporate into mist. I gently took Dark's hand, urging him to create a small flame. He hesitated for a moment, before a small flame flickered to life.  
"....Fire can be as gentle and live-granting as water. It can warm homes, cook food, it can even bring light. Fire can be both destructive and life-giving, just as water can be both gentle and dangerous." I concluded my statement as I encased my hand in Dark's hand, the flame disappearing. He looked at me with tears in his eyes.  
"We're two sides of the same coin Dark. We're one of the same. We balance each other. We may be different, but we're also similar." I gently told him, leaning in closer with a blush on my face. He had a hopeful look in his eyes as his face flushed pink. I gently pressed my lips against his, capturing him in a kiss. It took him a few moments before he melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around me. We stayed locked together for a few moments before pulling away, both of us panting slightly with flushed faces.  
"I love you no matter what Dark... you don't have to live this way anymore..." I whispered softly. He slowly nodded, tears of joy trickling down his cheeks.  
"You've given me so much Yuna.... you gave me a purpose, you gave me hope, but most of all... you gave me love and happiness." We both smiled at each other, before locking lips once again, melting into an embrace.  
"Even though we appear to be too different, we were made for one another, gift and all."

**Author's Note:**

> That’s probably one of my longest stories ever. Thank you so much for reading this all the way to the end, it means a lot to me. I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
